ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Heist (John Smith 10)
Story It is nighttime, as Corvo runs down an alley. John, wearing a new white hoodie, and Elektra are giving chase, Elektra firing energy shots from the Proto-Tool. Corvo turns, firing a powerful electric blast from the blaster attached to his backpack. Elektra ducks behind a trash can to dodge, as John charges through. Corvo looks terrified, as he runs off. John: Get to the roof! I’ll lure him to the main street. Elektra climbs up, making it onto a roof, her Proto-Tool morphing into bow form. Corvo makes it onto the street, as John runs up a wall, swinging off a flagpole to tackle Corvo. Corvo rolls, kicking John off, though he quickly recovers. Corvo runs off, getting into his jeep, driving off. Elektra fires energy arrows, though the car accelerates faster than anticipated, the arrows missing their mark. Elektra: Darn! What kind of engine is that? (Elektra extends a cable, lowering herself to the ground. John was waiting for her, his face stern.) Why not give chase? You could’ve easily captured him with a speed alien, or Earthbending. John: Perhaps. Though I have decided to try without those powers. I rely on those powers too much, and need to be able to fight without them. Elektra: I’m aware you took a break from the Plumbers due to losing your powers before. I agree that’s a good idea, but (Looks concerned) You seem different. John: (Smiles, though is more of smirk) Relax, partner. I am fine. Besides, I met someone who has ties to the black market, who can give us some intelligence that we need. Come. (John walks off, Elektra still looking in concern.) Elektra: Can’t fool my hunter instincts. I know something’s going on. Just not sure what. End Scene John and Elektra are walking through a predominantly alien neighborhood, Elektra looking very confused. Elektra: How long has this been a part of Bellwood? John: A decent amount of time. At least since I’ve had the Omnitrix. I’ve fought to defend them a few times. Elektra: And yet, you have made no mention of them. John: I guess I didn’t think it important. Ah! They arrive outside an oval shaped brown ship, with a stand outside. A four armed humanoid alien with green skin, an orange mustache and hair is working to sell his wares. He’s wearing a brown uniform with stars at the collar and belt, and on his top hat, where his goggles are. Elektra: That guy? John: Wait here while I talk to him. (John walks over.) Elektra: I thought we did interrogations together! John: No need this time. Elektra: (Groans) Fine. I have a phone call to make anyway. John walks up to the stand, where he is greeted by Professor Hokestar. Hokestar: Why, hello, my boy! Can I offer you anything from my table? (John picks up a Sumo Slammer doll, squeezing it as it squeaks.) John: I was told you could get me some parts for a ship. Those that aren’t usually on the market. Hokestar: Why, I never! The hoodlum that told you that is lying out of their arm sockets! I am an honorable citizen. (John flips a tayden, Hokestar frantically trying to catch it.) Well, (Adjusting hat) I may have something for you. The two go inside the ship, as Hokestar pulls out a tray of mechanics. John looks through, pulling out a small component. John: Ah! Just what I’m looking for. How much? Hokestar: This is not something that you can get easy, my boy! This is a pretty rare piece of technology. But, if you agree to advertise for me, John Smith, (John looks unimpressed), then not only will i give you discounts on everything you buy, I’ll give you that for free. John: I could never take this for free. 20 taydens. Hokestar: For you, I’ll cut it to 15. John: Deal. (John pulls out a satchel, tossing it to Hokestar. Hokestar picks through it, counting it as John puts the part in something on his right wrist.) And now. (He pulls out his Plumbers badge.) This part is banned in 6 systems. You want to avoid criminal charges, you’ll give me the info I need. Hokestar: (In full blown panic.) Criminal charges?! B-b-but I’ve done nothing wrong! John: Says the guy who sold me a black market item. I am looking for your supplier. Hokestar: You want me to give up Fistrick?! Forget it! You don’t know what he’ll do to me if he realizes that I squealed! John: Fistrick, huh? Once I find him on my own, I’ll be sure to mention your name. Hokestar: Eeh! Anything but that! Okay, okay! Fistrick operates down at the docks! Storage warehouse 16! John: Now, was that so hard? Good day to you, sir. (John leaves the ship.) Hokestar: Eee gads! No one ever mentioned how much of a scoundrel he is. I think I like him even more. End Scene John and Elektra are outside Warehouse 16, Elektra taking the Proto-Tool off her shoulder. The two sneak in through a window, hiding behind some crates. Corvo and several other thugs are moving crates, with power suits that cover their upper shoulders, fueled by Nosedeenians. Further in the room is a large storage container, each in their individual jar. John: Nosedeenians. Battery aliens that some weapons use as fuel. Elektra: Are they sentient? John: Very. Elektra: Then we’ll have to help them. We stop and arrest them, we’ll still get the illegal wares that we’re after. John: Killing two birds with one stone. I like it, partner. Suddenly, Fistrick walks in. He is extremely muscular, with orange spikes in the shape of a mohawk, and his face painted like a skull. Fistrick: Alright, bros! Let’s get this in gear! I want our products out in three days! Or else I’ll knock you a good one! Elektra: Halt! (The thugs turn, as Elektra comes out of hiding.) Surrender! Fistrick: Drop her! The thugs fire electric energy blasts at Elektra, her charging through. Her Proto-Tool morphs into a blade, as she slices through their armor. She jumps off one of their heads, jump kicking one in the head. Corvo fires an energy blast, as she deflects it, striking him and knocking him down. Fistrick: Stupid henchmen. Guess the Big Bro has to fight his own battles. Fistrick charges, punching and kicking at Elektra, who dodges with ease. She slashes at him, and he blocks it with his arm, the blade not harming him, and actually stuck. Elektra struggles to get it free. Elektra: What gives?! (Fistrick kicks her in the stomach, knocking her away, grabbing her stomach.) Fistrick: What’s wrong? Can’t handle a little pounding? A laser blast hits Fistrick, him flying back, groaning as he tries to sit up, only to fall back down. Elektra turns, seeing Julie in Ship Armor, Ship coming off her. Elektra: Julie! You made it! Julie: Sorry it took so long. Ship’s not as used to your scent. Elektra: Sure. Now, where is he? John is searching through a crate, having pulled the lid off with a crowbar. He comes out, Elektra and Julie waiting for him. John: Uh, partner, what is this? Elektra: An intervention. I called Julie to help find out what’s wrong with you. You don’t act like you, you haven’t said my name, and you didn’t fight. Ship: (Angrily barking) Ship! Ship, ship! Julie: (Scoffs) Typical. John can’t tell when there’s a fake me, but I can obviously tell it’s not you. John: Tsk, tsk, tsk. So, I’m not the real John. So what? What will you do about it? Elektra: (Pointing her blaster at John.) Identify yourself. Now! John: Very well. No point in trying to hide it. John turns into Negative Brainstorm, his coloring red instead of green. He shoots red lightning from his pinchers, redirecting Elektra’s energy blast. He grabs Julie and Ship with it as well, and tosses the three of them aside. Fistrick starts to get up, seeing Ship merging with Julie, as she and Elektra get ready to attack Brainstorm. Fistrick: Don’t know what’s going on, but I ain’t taking it. Fistrick activates a trap door, jumping down it. Brainstorm blasts Julie with lightning from his brain, short-circuiting Ship. Then, Fistrick comes out of the ground, in a Class 12 Mecha Suit. It’s a large reddish robot power suit, with a silver ribcage, and wheels instead of toes. On its back are six capsules, with Nosedeenians in each of them. Fistrick: Oh, yeah! I’m going to pound you bros in! (He unleashes a barrage of missiles, as Brainstorm turns, sighing in disbelief.) Brainstorm: Really? Such pathetic neanderthals. He shoots lightning from his brain, several stream flying, catching each missile and detonating them in midair. He then shoots lightning from his pinchers, which hit the Mecha Armor, paralyzing it. It is disassembled, as it falls over. Fistrick crawls out, and is lifted by Brainstorm’s lightning. Brainstorm: The arms dealer. Now, for what I came for. The Polymorphic Crystal. Fistrick: Huh? I’ve got tons of city destroying tech and that’s what you want? (He pulls the Polymorphic Crystal out of his pocket.) Take it and leave me alone. Brainstorm takes it, dropping Fistrick back in the armor. Brainstorm reverts, still looking like John. John: (Looking at the Crystal.) At last! The key to Ultimate power! He pulls up his right sleeve, revealing an Omnitrix like device. Elektra fires a shot, knocking the crystal out of his hand. He turns, looking at Elektra and Julie. Elektra: Who is this guy? Julie: It’s Albedo! A Galvan that has John’s power to transform. Albedo: Yes, I admit it. This is a stabilizing device to assist in my transformations. Though I needed a few more parts for it to be functioning. That’s where you came in. Thank you so much, ''partner, ''for helping me out. Elektra: After I beat you silly, you will talk. Elektra charges in, jabbing at Albedo with her fist. Albedo dodges with ease, round kicking her, her skidding away. Julie goes for the Crystal, as Albedo turns into Negative Chaos Reign, red where there’s usually green. He turns into a puddle, splashing through the air as he rams Julie, pushing her away. Julie fires lasers at Chaos Reign, who takes it with ease. Chaos Reign: Too bad. Chaos Reign stretches his arm without looking, catching Elektra as she dives for the crystal, slamming her into Julie, knocking them both over. Chaos Reign turns into a puddle, as he slithers across the ground, wrapping around the crystal. He reforms, reverting. Albedo: Now be prepared to witness Ultimate Power! Albedo inserts the crystal into the Recreated Ultimatrix, which transforms into a gauntlet type cover over his knuckles. Albedo then turns into Negative Humungousaur, and then into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur laughs, as Julie looks in horror. Julie: Ultimate forms?! He can evolve them now? Ultimate Humungousaur: Who did you think created the evolution feature? Azmuth? Bah! I am the smartest, as I upgraded the Omnitrix to really be a weapon! Julie: The Omnitrix is not a weapon. Ultimate Humungousaur raises his arms, his hands turning into rocket launchers. He fires bone fragments at Elektra and Julie, who take cover behind metal pillars, the crates in the room being destroyed on contact. Julie: They’re so much stronger than regular aliens! How do we defeat him?! Ship: Ship, ship, ship. Julie: Really? Good plan. Elektra, give me cover! Elektra: Cover? Think I can give it to you. Elektra fires a cable, propelling to an upper level. Ultimate Humungousaur fires at her, as she fires energy arrows. Ultimate Humungousaur is unharmed, as he roars at Elektra. Julie in Ship Armor charges in, Ultimate Humungousaur spotting her. He catches her fist, as Julie catches his fist. Ship extends a hand, grabbing the Omnitrix. It sparks, as Ultimate Humungousaur reverts, into his Galvan form. Albedo: You think you’ve outsmarted me? Ha! This is only the beginning! My grand plan is beyond anything you could possibly imagine. You cannot defeat, whoa! (Elektra picks Albedo up, him struggling to get free.) Elektra: Yeah. Sure. Like you’re going to stop us. Julie: Now, where is John? You had to do something with him to get him out of the way, to impersonate him. Albedo: Fine. I’ll help. But first. (He bites Elektra’s hand, her screaming and shaking her hand, Albedo flying. He lands, as he spits in disgust.) Blech! I hate to resort to such primitive actions. Albedo transforms into Ultimate Albedo, having a huge head, his brain pushing out. He has small arms and legs, with a red hovercraft to keep him afloat. He has a third eye on his forehead, and barreled turrets on the hovercraft, which is in an hourglass shape. An hourglass design is on the hovercraft, as the Ultimatrix symbol is on his brain. Ultimate Albedo: As I’m so superior to you all. Elektra points her blaster at Ultimate Albedo, as Julie prepares a laser blast. Ultimate Albedo’s brain sparks with red energy, as red energy forms on the Mecha Armor. The armor is reconnected, and reactivated, standing back up. Fistrick: Huh? Oh yeah! Back in action! Ultimate Albedo: Enjoy, as your level isn’t nearly high enough to handle that. Hahahaha! Ultimate Albedo flies out the window, escaping. Elektra fires a shot, missing. Elektra: He got away! Julie: Go after him! I’ve got this! Elektra fires a cable, pulling up to the second level. Julie charges at Fistrick, the two clashing. Ship merges with the Mecha Armor, leaving Julie on the ground. The cases with the Nosedeenians are ejected, as the suit powers down, falling over. Elektra comes back in through the window, shaking her head. Elektra: Gone. He’s gone. (She looks around, seeing the thugs lying around.) I’ll get ahold of the police to round these guys up. And the Plumbers to get these Nosedeenians a good home. Julie: And after that, we find out. Where is John? Characters *Elektra *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Neutral *Hokestar *Nosedeenians Villains *Albedo *Fistrick *Corvo *Fistrick's Thugs Aliens By Albedo *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) *Chaos Reign (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Albedo (first appearance) Trivia *This episode marks the return of the Ultimate forms. *It's revealed that Albedo can transform into a perfect clone of John. **Despite this, his alien forms are still Negative forms. *Albedo's Ultimate form is different in appearance and powers from John's Ultimate Grey Matter. **The two are still labeled under one alien, and will be explained in more detail later. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Albedo Arc